Golden Saucer Nights
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno and Tifa enjoy their honeymoon and indulge their sweet tooth. ReTi oneshot for aerisbolt.


Golden Saucer Nights

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for aerisbolt so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa had discovered in her relationship with Reno that she usually woke up before he did. And as things had progressed she found herself loving to watch him in his repose. Like right now for instance. It was their honeymoon and he was next to her in bed, arms embracing her.

She still had her last name, Reno not having one of his own. So he had ended up taking hers, which amused their friends immensely. Returning her attention to the moment, she watched Reno's breath as it escaped his lips to brush against the nape of her neck. He shifted his body then and his eyes opened up.

"Morning babe..."

"Good morning, Mr. Lockhart." He smirked at her then and kissed her on the lips. Once they broke apart, she traced a finger along one of his crescent scars.

"So what do you want to do today?" Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment before kissing him deep on the lips, a hand moving to caress his lower thigh. Once she broke apart from him to catch her breath, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Tifa, but not again. I need to rest a bit more, so what do you say we check out some of the attractions, hmm?" Tifa pouted, her lower lip trembling a little. But Reno remained firm. "Sorry, that's not going to work this time. Besides, we both need to take a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"I'm saying that after spending a whole day in bed, we smell like the vampire's coffin."

"He's not a vampire, and you're the only smelly one around here," Tifa replied, pinching her nose. Reno just rolled his eyes and got up, Tifa in his arms. She gave a shriek as he carried her to the shower but didn't make a move to free herself.

After showering together and being very thorough, Tifa and Reno were walking along the main street of the resort, hands entwined. Spying a large sign, Tifa pointed to it and Reno shook his head. But one look at Tifa's face then made him cave in. It was just a play right? He could sit still for a few hours. But he couldn't see the way Tifa smiled as they walked up to the stage or else he might have changed his mind.

Reno's expectations of the play changed as soon as the director asked for any interested couples to come up and try their hand at acting. Tifa had raised her hand before Reno could stop her. The director chose her and they were soon behind the curtain, costumes placed in front of them.

"Let's go the traditional route this time, Re," Tifa remarked, picking out a princess costume. Reno could only nod as he grabbed the knight's sword. Several minutes later they were ready and Reno watched from the side as Tifa was captured by a fearsome dragon. She was put under a curse and would sleep forever until her one true love would place a kiss on her lips. Suddenly it was Reno's cue and he walked out under the bright lights.

"Begone foul beast!" Inwardly, Reno was groaning at the cheesiness of the script.

"Mortal, I'll swallow your soul!" The actor inside the dragon suit replied. Reno rushed forward then and whacked the dragon over the head with the plastic sword.

"Swallow this!" The dragon gave a horrendous shriek and fell to the floor, dead as Jacob Marley. Reno approached where Tifa was laying then and admired the way the bodice had been shoddily designed. But he couldn't stare at her breasts all day long, especially when she was watching him through half closed eyes. So he got on with the show and kissed her. She woke then and wrapped her arms around him.

"My knight, you've saved me!"

"It was nothing, my lady," Reno replied. He started walking off the stage then when Tifa leaped onto his back, arms tight around his neck.

"Then never part from me again!" Luckily Reno hadn't fallen and he carried his wife off the stage and the crowd roared it's applause. They must have just come from the bar if they considered that good, Reno thought to himself.

"Thanks for doing that with me Reno, it was fun!" Reno nodded and looked for the changing room. "Let's switch it up for the next performance."

"Babe, there won't be another one, at least not with me in it." Her hand landed on his shoulder then and he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"C'mon Reno, you said we needed to get out and see the sights." Reno sighed the sigh of the long suffering and nodded his head.

"Fine, one more time but that's it." Tifa nodded and hugged him.

"Whatever you say, princess." Reno was about to ask why she had called him that when he was suddenly surrounded by a group of stagehands.

Reno wanted to scream, he wanted to curse, but most of all he wanted to get so drunk that he would never remember what was currently happening to him. He was in a dress, his ponytail undone and makeup applied to nearly every inch of visible skin. Then he was out under the stage lights once again.

"Hey baby, why don't you give me your number?" One of the drunken audience members cried out. Reno's cheeks now matched his hair and he wanted to die. But he had a role to play so he allowed himself to be captured by the dragon, shrieking his best feminine shriek. He watched through half closed eyes as Tifa strutted onto the scene. He had to admit, she could play the masculine role extremely well. The dragon was soon slain and Tifa knelt by Reno's side.

"You are lovely princess and I hope my love for you can break this spell," she intoned in her best male voice. She kissed Reno then and he opened his eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Tifa looked at him then, her eyes shining with both endless amusement and eternal devotion.

"No fair one, you are not." Reno allowed his wife to carry him off the stage then and as soon as they were clear of the audience Reno glared at her giggling form.

"That wasn't funny," he growled out.

"Oh it was hilarious princess," Tifa replied, fresh laughter escaping her lips. Reno silenced her with a deep kiss on the lips.

Once they had left the play and it's inebriated audience behind, they amused themselves by playing some of the various games. Tifa won most of these thanks to her strength and soon night had fallen.

"I can't believe those guys thought we were lesbians when they saw us kissing backstage," Tifa said, chuckling at the recent memory.

"That's why I keep my hair in a ponytail," Reno replied.

"You could always get a hair cut," Tifa commented, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I think we'd both regret that decision." Tifa didn't reply to this and just kept walking with her husband, taking in the scenery and enjoying their intimacy. She was so content that she didn't notice Reno leading them towards the gondolas.

"Want to go for a ride?" At his question Tifa nodded and they got in. The gondola soon started on it's predetermined path and Tifa snuggled up to Reno, eyes watching the stars outside. She shivered as she remembered Aerith telling her how wonderful her date with Cloud had been.

"Re..."

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think Aerith and Zack are happy?"

"I think he kept his promise to her." At Tifa's questioning gaze, he elaborated. "When Sephiroth lost it and Zack went missing Aerith told me about how all she wanted was to see him again. Zack tried to reach her and it killed him. But I think he was waiting for her when her time came and now they have eternity together." Tifa was silent for sometime as she thought about what he had said before she spoke once more.

"You think we'll ever have that?"

"I think we're off to a good start," Reno answered, hugging her. She looked up at him then and stared into his eyes.

"Mine?" Tifa asked, stroking his cheek.

"Forever."

"Only forever?" At her second question, Reno kissed her on the cheek.

"Forever...and ever." The fireworks started then and the night lit up. The gondola moved on and soon it came to a stop. The doors opened and they got out. Walking back to their hotel, Tifa smiled at Reno.

"I'm hungry..."

"Well they have a buffet- but Tifa silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I think I want something else...I'm thinking Turk covered in caramel would be delicious." Reno rolled his eyes at her cheesy remark.

"What am I going to do with you?" Before Tifa could respond, Reno had picked her up and was carrying her bridal style. Once they reached their suite, he swiftly unlocked the door and placed her on the bed. She expected him to pounce on her then but instead he left.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked. When Reno returned, she saw he had a case of caramel along with a bottle of chocolate syrup. She took the hint and removed her clothes, Reno following swiftly. He handed her the caramel and she squirted it on his hair before spraying his chest and rubbing it over his skin. Kissing him fiercely, she licked the sugary treat off a patch of skin and moaned in delight. Once she broke apart, she pointed at the chocolate syrup in his hand.

"What's that for?" His response was to pour the syrup on her stomach, licking some out of her navel. After licking his lips, he smirked.

"I just wanted some chocolate coated Tifa. You can't have everything your way after all."

"You're right, how rude of me," Tifa replied, smiling when he poured more of the syrup on her. Once he was done she kissed him and savored the taste of her caramel covered Turk.


End file.
